1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorded information reproducing apparatus for reproducing recorded information from a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a need exists for a recorded information reproducing method and a recorded information reproducing apparatus which can more accurately reproduce information data at a higher speed from a recording disk on which the information data is recorded.